


How Keith Met Lance

by coral_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn Actor!Lance, Porn Film Technician!Keith, and mention of naked boys, and wtf are titles man, but that's kinda about it, i didn't write it for the smut despite the setting, keith loves him tho, kind of established relationship, lance is a little shit, look there's a few synonyms for penis in there, porn au, there might be more of this later but i don't know right now, you'd think there's be more smut in a porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon
Summary: So maybe their story wasn’t all that romantic. Maybe they got drunk and partied and slept together. And maybe their jobs aren’t considered ‘socially acceptable’. But it’s a fun story to tell and Lance loves to see the look on people’s faces when he tells it. Keith, honestly, wouldn’t change a single thing about his life.





	

How would Keith even explain how he met Lance? What if he ever went to a high school reunion with him one day in the future and they ask him the dreaded question?

“So, how did you to meet?” They will ask, in that prying tone that grates on him, and you know they’re probably trying to not show that they’re uncomfortable with your presence. For whatever reason; maybe because he’s gay, maybe because he seems unapproachable, it doesn’t matter. Keith doesn’t care. He doesn’t like them either. But he will probably let Lance answer because he’s better with words.

“Oh, we met at an awards ceremony.” He’ll say. Which is true. But it’ll catch people’s attention.

“Really? Awards for what?” And this is where Lance’s skill for weaving a story comes in.

“Films and things. Mostly independent local stuff.” This isn’t a _lie_ , but… well…

“Anything I’ve seen?” Someone will ask and, “Ah, you’re involved in the film industry are you? Do you act?” Someone else will stick their nose in.

Keith will probably be half hiding behind Lance by the time he answers, “Yeah, I’m an actor! But it’s mostly little online videos and things. They’re not well known. Like I said, all indie. Tiny budgets. Small time. I’m nothing special.”

The first part of that is another half truth, but the second bit is all lies. Lance is probably the best in the business at what he does; he won awards that night. Not that Keith had realised when they had actually first met and danced together. He may have been fairly drunk at the time though, so he can’t really be blamed.

“I’m sure you’re a rising star!” Is probably what someone will say, because polite bullshitting is how the damn people operate. Keith hates it. His boyfriend is amazing, and these morons wouldn’t know the half of it. Though, that guy looks like he’s trying to recognise where he’s seen Lance… His face will change when he realises.

But then the conversation inevitably turns to Keith. Even if his bad-boy look and scowling nature generally fends off the worst of it. Because they’re there as a pair. And when Keith started this odd mental journey it was to _his_ own hometown and _his_ school reunion. So, of course, they’ll be curious. They’ll want to know how much Keith screwed up his life.

“And what about you, Keith? Do you work in film as well?”

Lance, being the best boyfriend ever who knows Keith so well already, will jump in to save him.

“Yep! Keith’s a techie! Head technician of his company! Lighting, prop direction, general style, all that. Because they’re small teams, he does a lot of jobs that would be different people in a big production. If they director wants something, Keith gets it done! He’s really talented. I’m so proud of him.”

Keith knows this is what Lance will say because he’s basically said as much before. And that’s all pure truth, really. Keith also won a major award that night for his work. His director loves him. And Keith loves his work. He’s _good_ at it.

The conversation would probably basically end there, everything else would be easy. Lance would deflect questions about his videos, and the companies they work for, and go on to gush about how they danced that night and then swapped numbers. (They fell into bed together first, but noone really needs to know that part). Lance will make it sound so romantic while Keith tries not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

On the other hand… There’s a good chance Lance would just straight up tell the truth. Because he’s a bit of an arsehole and loves to see the look on people’s faces when he shakes their stupid worldviews.

“What kind of awards?”

“Adult entertainment!”

There’ll be a beat of silence as people process the words. Maybe someone repeating the words back slowly, trying to make sure they heard correctly.

“A-adult… entertainment?”

“Yep. I’m a porn actor. It’s fun. Good pay!” And he’ll grin, looking all gorgeous and innocent but with that glint in his eye that Keith loves because it means trouble. The best kind of trouble.

“I won an award at the event. And Keith won one for tech work. We got drunk and danced at the after party then went back to my place to fuck. It was a bit backwards, but it worked and now we’re here, dating, and going strong. Any questions?” Lance would catch the eye of the nervous looking man, who’s realised why he recognises Lance’s face, and would wink, just to watch him scramble away before his wife realises.

Keith thinks it would be kind of mortifying, but on the other hand thinks that’s exactly how he would want the conversation to go. Because he would laugh at how much it would represent their relationship and, just… _them_. He would smirk at the shocked faces before dragging Lance over to down three glasses of champagne each. Maybe they’d get drunk again and grind on the dance floor just to mess with the heads of all his old schoolmates who became ‘proper, respectable, adults’.

Really, they’re young and dumb, and everything they do in life is for the fun. Their choices in life were their own business and noone had the right to judge them. Or how they met. It was the best thing that ever happened to him.

It’s not the most romantic story, but it’s theirs. Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

——————————-

“ _Fuck_ , Keith. Oh my God.”

Lance was breathing hard, temporarily lost in the feeling of teeth nipping at his neck. As soon as he’d opened the door to his apartment to welcome Keith, his boyfriend had pounced on him, intent on making up for the three days they had been apart. With effort, Lance brought himself under control.

“No, wait, babe. You have to stop for a moment.” He chuckled as he felt Keith pause.

“Why?” He grumbled against his skin.

“Because I have news for you first! And the counter is digging into my back.” They hadn’t made it past the kitchen. Not that Lance was complaining (it wouldn’t be the first time) but he had to tell Keith this before he forgot.

After another moment, Keith pulled back and began to make his way to the bedroom.

“Fine. But hurry up. I’ve missed you and have every intention of fucking your brains out.”

Lance let loose a broken groan, just the words making his blood rush, and ran after him.

“Shit. Okay, so, I got offered a new job today. With another company.” As he spoke, Lance let Keith push him down onto the bed and straddle him, hands teasing under the hem of his shirt.

“That’s cool. Are you going to take it?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. It’s heaps better pay and stuff. The boss man really wanted me. Was about willing to give me anything I asked for.”

“I’m proud of you, babe.”

Lips pressed briefly to his own and he realised Keith’s shirt was already on the ground. He scrambled to remove his own.

“Thanks, but there’s more. See, they have this really good techie, who’s also pretty cute. ” Keith’s eyes narrowed but Lance ploughed on before he could respond. “So I asked if I could have him work as many of my shoots as possible. And he said he’d do his best but it was up to the techie. But I’m pretty sure the tech will agree. And then I’ll get to see him every day and he’s so hot and-”

“Lance.” Keith cut him off. He was looking at Lance with an odd expression, slightly shocked and suspicious, but with a hint of hope. “What company did you move to?” Lance couldn’t help the grin that split across his face.

“Look, I feel bad ‘cause I kind of went behind your back and asked Lex before I checked with you, but I super wanted to surprise you and it just happened so fast. So, do you wanna be my head techie, baby?”

“Holy fuck. _Lance_.”

Lance squeaked slightly when Keith’s hands suddenly gripped onto either side of his head. He broke into giggles though as his face was peppered with hundreds of kisses.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Can I ask another question? That I literally just thought of.”

He was distracted momentarily when Keith kissed him properly, deep and hungry. He felt his jeans being tugged off and raised his hips to help. The kiss broke and Lance could only stare in awe at his boyfriend. Pupils blown huge, flush staining his bare porcelain skin, hair already messed; Keith was fucking beautiful. And at some point had managed to get them both completely naked.

“What was that question, sorry?” He interrupted Lance’s train of thought with feigned innocence.

“Huh? Oh, right. So I know we’ve only been dating like, a month ‘n’ a half but- _Ah_!” Lance tried and failed to bite back a loud moan as Keith’s fingers wrapped around his already hard cock.

“Say again?” Keith’s smirk was wicked.

“So - _ah_ \- cruel!”

“Spit it out, Lance. The sooner you ask, the sooner I stop teasing.”

Well, _that_ was motivation he could support. Lance tried to ignore the hand slowly stroking up and down his shaft in favour of forming coherent words. It wasn’t an easy task.

“butdoyouwannamoveinwithme?”

Keith froze. “What?”

Lance hesitated. Their relationship was still young, he knew. But they were both intense people and had thrown their whole selves into it. And Lance was never one to take things slow.

“Move in with me, Keith. Babe. Starshine. Please? You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He watched Keith for his reaction. Any hint as to what his response would be.

For a moment Keith simply stared, expression blank, eyes wide. And then he blinked and his gaze seemed to finally refocus on Lance’s face.

“Lance, I…” He took a deep breath. “Lance, I fucking love you. Okay. Yes. Fuck. Yes.”

The grin that lit up Lance’s face could have put the sun to shame.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Dork.”

His hands reached out to tangle in Keith's hair, pulling him in for a long kiss. “I love you too.” He mumbled into soft lips. “God, I love you so much.”

Lance spent the rest of that night feeling like he might die of happiness. Keith rode him so hard he thought his soul had left his body. Then barely gave him a chance to recover before he was fucking Lance face first into the mattress. Lance was in heaven. By the time they finally collapsed into an exhausted heap, tangled around each other as they drifted off, he was sure had made all the right decisions today. He'd never thought his life could be this good.


End file.
